


Real Wild Child

by planetmystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Punk Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Young Severus Snape (excerpt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmystery/pseuds/planetmystery
Summary: Severus Snape tells the story about his 16th birthday to his girlfriend. Post-War.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Real Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is going to be a short one-shot. I decided to do it because my friend Clara and I came up with this headcanon about punk Severus in his teens and we thought that suits him. Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Alas, Severus Snape is not mine. He belongs to JK Rowling. However, the two Original Female Characters below are, indeed, mine.

Severus Snape was with his girlfriend in his arms, lying on the sofa of his living room as it was usual in the last 3 years after the War. He always thought about how lucky he was to have her in his arms after all the bad things he’d done. After the War, he had decided that he was fed up with the Wizarding World, so he completely isolated himself into the Muggle World. And that's how he found Clara.

Clara. A brunette with unruly curly hair and full lips, a little over five feet tall. Severus loved her and, honestly, didn't know what he had done to deserve her.

\- You are very quiet. What are you thinking? - Clara asked and he woke up from his daydreams. He saw that he was curling one of her hair curls around his fingers without realizing it.

\- About how much I do not deserve you. - he confessed and felt her lifting her head from his chest so she could look at him, annoyed.

\- Severus Snape, how many times do I have to ask you to stop this? I love you, nothing is going to change that. - she said, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She knew everything about who he had been in the past. About Lily Potter, Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and the War; he insisted about telling her everything at the beginning of their relationship. Severus wanted to start from scratch, without further lies or deception, since he had been given a second chance to live.

\- That is why I don't deserve you. - he said receiving a disapproving look. - But never mind. - and raised his hands in mock surrender. Clara lay down again, causing her hair to spread over the man's chest.

\- Tell me a story... - she asked. This was also one of their habits. Clara, Merlin knows why - he thought - liked his voice when he told stories about his past with her lying on his chest. _I love the vibration of your voice under my ear_ , she had told him one day.

\- Clara, it's late and tomorrow you have to wake up early. - he said.

\- Please, just one. You know how I love your voice. - she planted a kiss on the man's chest. He took a deep breath and tried to remember some story of his teenage years. There were _many_.

\- This one is particularly interesting ... - the man started his narrative with an amused smile on his lips.

* * *

_Cokeworth, 9th January 1976 - Hogwarts Summer Break_

Severus looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his black hair that fell close to his waist. He contemplated his reflection in the mirror. Black leather from head to toe, nails painted black, ear pierced, black eyeliner and a Sex Pistols t-shirt. He was pleased with his appearance and it still came with the bonus of irritating his father.

He scowled out to find his group of friends, ignoring Tobias' screams and insults saying that all he did was _"get yourself wasted with the bunch of scumbags you call friends"._ Severus was determined to do anything to annoy his father as much as possible. Today, on his birthday, he had arranged with his friends to go to a nightclub in the city and get extremely drunk.

He met them a few streets above his house and noticed that there was a new member. Or rather, a _female_ member.

\- Severus, this is Layla. - said Oliver, his colleague. - Layla, this is our friend, Severus.

\- Nice to meet you, Severus. - Layla said reaching out to shake the Severus's hand.

\- Hello, a pleasure to meet you. - Severus extended his hand to her. They exchanged a long look and Severus was lost for a moment in the eyes of the girl in front of him. He thought it was the greenest eyes he’d ever seen and the contrast with her black hair, like his own, but painted purple at the ends gave her a mystery that he would love to get lost trying to decipher.

The group went to the nightclub and, during the journey, Severus and Layla did not come apart. He’d talked more in 20 minutes of walking with her than with anyone else over the past 2 months. Arriving at the club, they went to get drinks and to the dance floor.

\- Did you know that today is his birthday? - he’d heard Oliver shout for Layla to hear with the loud music, pointing at Severus.

\- Seriously? I did not. - she stopped dancing and looked at Severus, who was almost blushing with shame. - So I think this calls for a special celebration. - she smiled in amusement and only gave Severus the time to blink before he could feel the shock of her lips against his. It was the first time someone had kissed him with desire and that was enough for him to respond immediately.

He buried one hand in the brunette's hair and pulled it lightly, the other squeezed her waist, bringing her closer and glueing their bodies. When she felt Severus's arousal against her abdomen, she moaned softly against his mouth and broke the kiss.

\- Do you want to get out of here? - he asked in her ear.

\- I thought you would never ask. - she replied and he smirked, pulling her hand towards the exit of the club. - Where are we going? - she asked once they were out in the freezing night.

\- My place. That is, if you still want to, I will understand if you have a chang- - Severus started, but was interrupted by a hot kiss and felt his back against the wall of some house. He hissed in the middle of the kiss when he felt Layla caressing his already rigid member over his black leather pants.

\- Does this answer your question? - she smiled maliciously. He took her hand again and they left, almost running, towards Spinner’s End.

Twenty minutes later, Severus had his face between her legs in his bedroom while Layla moaned loudly. He was sure the whole street was listening and he didn't care at all.

\- Don't stop, come on, I want to hear you. Come for me. - he said returning to work with his tongue and fingers at a new angle, drawing a cry of ecstasy from the brunette. Severus felt the hot liquid wet his fingers and got on his knees on the bed. He removed both fingers and sucked them, without taking his eyes off the breathless Layla in front of him.

He aligned his member with her hot channel and slid inside, placing one of her legs on his shoulder. The angle made Layla scream with pleasure and continue screaming during his thrusts. They continued for a while until they were startled by a knock at the door.

\- It's nothing, continue. As loud as you can. - he said. Severus knew it was his father. _Surely he must have heard..._ \- he thought - _Fuck it_. Then he quickly switched positions with Layla, making her straddle him. But when she rolled her hips with him buried inside her, it was his turn to moan loudly, making her join him in the groans of pleasure. The knock on the door continued, followed by _"You insolent twat, do you think my house is a brothel?"_ , but nothing else mattered. After several screams and thrusts, the two reached their orgasms and Layla collapsed on his chest, panting. Finally, the knocking stopped and Severus laughed hoarsely.

\- What? - Layla asked, smiling weakly. - I hope you’re not in trouble with your parents for that. - she said, blushing.

\- Oh, I am in trouble, yes. - he said, sliding off of her and kissing her lips when she lay down beside him. - But I don't give a fuck.

* * *

\- So, now you know why I had my ear pierced back and let the hair down again. - Clara had an amused smile.

\- I thought it was just because I asked. - she said pouting and stroking Severus' long hair.

\- Of course, there is that little detail, but also because that was a part of my life I don't entirely despise. After that, things went downhill. - Severus said, taking her hand and kissing it.

\- I doubt that the teenage Severus was as sexy as the today Severus with this hair. - she said in his ear. - Now, how about we go to our bedroom and do something useful with it? - she whispered before pulling his hair, earning a groan of approval. Clara wrapped her legs around Severus' waist as he walked into their bedroom with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the name of the Original Character was in honour of Clara (my friend) for helping me when we discussed this headcanon. See you soon!


End file.
